Rahasia Bunga
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Miyuki ingin memilikinya dan bunga-bunga pagi itu mengetahui rahasianya. #MonthlyFFA #HujanBulanJuni


**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Miyuki Kazuya, Sawamura Eijun, Okumura Koushuu

**.**

**Rahasia Bunga**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

_**Bibir-bibir bunga yang pecah-pecah  
menguyah matahari,  
Jangan ceritakan padaku tentang dingin  
yang melengking malam-malam — dan mengenbun**_

Tiba-tiba saja sajak itu mengalun dalam kepalanya. Ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam membuat Miyuki enggan untuk bertanya pada bunga-bunga yang menjadi saksi seberapa indah tubuh kekasih hatinya kala langit masih gelap dan udara ada pada titik terdingin.

Masih seperti mimpi saja, padahal semalaman tadi ia sama sekali tidak tidur, tapi keindahan yang matanya lihat dan kebahagiaan membuncah yang ia rasakan saat ini bukan sekedar fatamorgana, semuanya nyata dan ada.

Miyuki bersyukur dewa akhirnya mengabulkan doa yang selama ini ia panjatkan. Ia bersyukur akhirnya kekasih hatinya benar-benar telah menjadi miliknya.

Walau butuh banyak kebohongan, butuh banyak siasat licik, dan tidak sedikit waktu yang ia habiskan untuk membuat satu hati tergerak dan mau melihat padanya, tapi kenyataan semua itu tidaklah sia-sia jadi seperti matahari pagi yang bersinar terang dan menghangatkan dirinya.

Maka belajar dari diamnya semua bunga-bunga yang menjadi saksi kemenangannya atas hati yang selama ini ingin ia dapatkan, juga sang matahari yang menghangatkan pagi seraya menghilangkan dingin malam dan menguapkan semua kabut menjadi embun, pagi ini Miyuki juga akan menghapuskan semua kebohongan tadi, mengubah semua menjadi embun yang akan mengering ketika matahari beranjak naik dan terlupakan, membungkam semua saksi.

Tidak akan ia biarkan kekasih hatinya mengingat apapun kecuali dirinya dan malam indah mereka beberapa jam lalu. Tidak akan ia ijinkan orang lain menghangatkan tubuh itu, tidak ada yang bisa selain dirinya. Semua waktu milik kekasih hatinya itu juga adalah miliknya, bukan milik siapa-siapa, selain dirinya—mulai sekarang dan selamanya.

"Nah, Sawamura, sekarang kau senangkan?" putih pucat, tubuh indah yang menjadi tontonan bunga pagi itu adalah karya seni paling sempurna yang sudah ia setubuhi semalam.

Puas bukan main rasanya setelah bisa meyetubuhi karya seni itu.

"Kau adalah yang terbaik, terindah, yang pernah aku lihat. Dan kini aku berhasil memilikimu. Sawamura Eijun." Bibir keunguan yang dingin milik sang kekasih hati dikecup singkat dengan bangga.

Tubuh putih pucat itu ia angkat, di bawa pada sebuah ruang yang lebih sempit untuk di hangatkan. Diusap pelas surai-surai cokelat lembut milik sang kekasih hati, satu kecupan lain pada kening dan sepasang mata, kemudian turun pada hidung, dan sekali lagi pada bibir keunguan yang jadi semakin dingin, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan sang kekasih hati di dalam ruang itu sendiri. Sambil tersenyum bangga, ia menutup ruang itu pelan, perlahan, dan rapat. Memberikan kehangatan terbaik selain pelukannya.

"Kau milikku, Sawamura. Ingat itu baik-baik." Satu bunga yang Miyuki petik dari sekitar ia letakan di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. "Bocah Okumura itu tidak boleh dan tidak akan aku biarkan memilikimu. Tubuhmu, hatimu, bahkan nyawamu, semua milikku."

Miyuki tertawa keras. Di hadapan bunga-bunga yang menyaksikan seberapa hebatnya ia melakukan semua hal tadi demi menjadi pemilik satu-satunya Eijun. Pagi itu ia menitihkan air matanya untuk terakhir kalinya demi nama Sawamura Eijun sebelum berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya.

Tapi belum habis ladang bunga ia lewati, sosok yang paling ia benci muncul, merusak kesenangannya pagi itu. Bocah sialan yang kehadirannya tidak ia harapkan sama sekali—kalau bisa Miyuki ingin bocah itu lenyap saja dari pandangannya.

Terengah, dia tetap berteriak, "Di mana kau sembunyikan dia, Miyuki-sialan!"

Miyuki diam, tidak menjawab, tapi dalam hitungan beberapa detik orang yang paling dia benci itu berlari melewatinya, meraung di belakangnya sambil mencangkar-cakar gundukan tanah, mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang sudah ia tutup rapat tadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sosok dengan rambut _blonde_ itu berjalan kembali padanya, melayangkan satu tinju disela tangisannya.

"BAJINGAN KAU MIYUKI!"

"Hahaha, Eijun itu milikku, Bocah! Dan kau tahu itu sekarang, kan?"

Dalam hati Miyuki mengeluh, "Ah, bocah ini datang terlalu cepat, bahkan sebelum embun kering oleh matahari pagi."

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**16/06/2019 00:36**

_Desclaimer sajak :_ **Jangan Ceritakan** _oleh_ **Sapardi Djoko Darmono** _(dalam buku sajak _**Hujan Bulan Juni**_)_

Bingung? Sama aku yang bikin juga bingung karena cuma ini fanfik yang berhasil aku buat bulan ini, dengan tema ini. _Okey, it's so hard, guys!_

Pahami, kurang lebihnya ini benar-benar bertema **'SAJAK'** walau jelas banget rada maksa ^^

Hebat kalau ada yang bener-bener bisa memahami ini!

Yang penting bikin dulu. Okey, seperti biasa,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
